Botl:Wiki Format Guide
A page can be formatted in a number of different ways, using headers, lists, infoboxes, and image galleries. For ideas on how to implement each of these in the different editors, please see the Classic editor page, the Visual Editor page, and the wikitext page for source mode. General Formatting *Capitalise Article Titles and Headers (uppercase first character on Proper Names, Nouns, Verbs, Adjectives) *When creating a new article (that you wish to edit later), include the template - this will also automatically add the category Category:Botl stubs *Include links in the wiki when possible, the first time the target appears in each section **Internal wiki links should take precedence over external links - for instance, link to Mechanicum rather than Mechanicum *Include the Category of the article title's first character (ie Category:A for the article Ala Lux) **if the article is a character's firstname + surname (or surname + firstname), include the surname's first letter rather than the firstname's. Botl specific Formatting *The automatically includes the Category:Characters *When possible add the miniature of the faction's emblem in a character's infobox in the faction sub-section with the following: Headings *It is good to break up long articles into sections to help the reader stay oriented. This can be done using headings. The format options available are: Lists Lists can help to visually group related content and may be numbered or have bullet points. * Numbers: ' A numbered list will look like this: ::#First item ::#Second item ::#Third item *'Bullets: ''' A bullet list will look like this: ::*First item ::*Second item ::*Third item Infoboxes * can be used to separate out important basic information that people may want to find quickly. Image galleries * A or a slideshow can be used to present similar types of images in a more compact format on the page. Next pages * Learn how to link text * Learn how to create a new page * Learn how to modify text Formatting Text How you '''perform the act of formatting text depends largely on the editor you choose to use. Nevertheless, the process is largely the same the rich text editor and VisualEditor — both of which have pictographic editing tools. Though some individual wikis have added these editing icons to source mode, formatting in source is generally quite different, requiring a knowledge of wikitext. Formatting with either of the visual editors .]] is much the same, though some of the options are in drop-down menus.]] *Once you click the edit button and enter the editor, you will see this toolbar on top of the page. *Highlight the text you wish to modify with your cursor, and then choose: ** to make the text bold. ** to make the text italic. ** to underline the text. ** to strike-through the text. Text Formatting Beyond the basics As you can see from the above images, there are many more buttons than we've mentioned. You can perform all sorts of formatting, much of which has been demonstrated above. Since formatting in Fandom's visual editors is largely a matter of highlighting text and pushing one of the buttons, take some time to explore the interfaces. You'll easily learn how to perform formatting much more advanced than italics and bolding. Further information can be found here: *[https://community.fandom.com/wiki/Help:Wikitext Fandom Community - How to Use Wikitext] Category:Botl Wiki Guides Category:Community Category:Guides